


Nadia Godfrey

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Being Called Mommy, Gay Male Character, Letha is still alive, M/M, Male Lactation, Nadia is Roman and Peter daughter, Olivia is dead, Past Mpreg, Peter is gone and left Hemlock grove, Pregnant Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: What if Roman had carried Nadia instead of Letha and Peter was the father somehow. Roman was born a man and but has a womb. Peter had left town and he didn't know that Roman was pregnant.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Lactation and If this makes you uncomfortable don't read.

What do you mean? Peter just left without saying goodbye, Roman yelled.

I’m sorry Roman. Peter thought that it was best to leave hemlock grove for a while, Destiny said.

He hangs up on her .

What the fucking am I going to do now, Roman said as he throws his phone at the wall.

I’m guessing that your papa isn't going be in your life little one, Roman says as he lays his hand on his flat stomach.

( FlashBack)

Roman and Peter had sex a week ago and now Roman is pregnant with his baby and Peter just left town.

Roman had felt a little sick. It's weird bc He never got sick in his life and Roman is Upir. You can't get sick bc it not possible.

Each morning around 5:30 am. Roman wakes up and runs to the bathroom to throw his guts up.

Roman knew that there was something wrong with him. When he started to crave stuff that he didn't eat and Roman would just throw that food back up.

What is the problem, Pryce asked?

I have been throwing every morning and I can't keep anything down and I have been craving weird stuff that I don't eat, Roman said.

Have you been sexual, Pryce asked?

Yes. Peter and I had sex before he left, Roman said .

Did Peter used Protection, Pryce asked ?

No. I’m a fucking guy and I know that I can't get pregnant, Roman said.

I’m just making sure. Can you sit back and rolled up your shirt, Pryce said.

He rolled up his shirt a little.

This might be a little cold, Pryce said as he puts the gel on Roman’s stomach.

Holy fuck. That is cold.

Roman watch him move the stick around on his stomach.

Ik that I'm not pregnant, Roman said 

Congratulations. You are pregnant, Pryce said .

What! I can't get pregnant and I’m a guy, Roman said.

There is your baby, Pryce said as he points at the little dot on the screen. 

Roman just looks at the screen .

I say that you around 7-8 weeks along and this isn't going to be a normal pregnancy for you Roman, Pryce said.

Yeah. This baby might be an upir like me or a werewolf-like Peter, Roman said.

( End of Flashback ) 

If Peter does come back. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch, when I see him, Roman thought. 

Roman was pulled out of his thoughts. When his stomach started to growled.

Ik that you are hungry. I’m going to feed you, Roman said as he rubs his stomach.

He had fixed himself a sandwich with Bacon and Mustard and Ham and Pickles.

There. You were fed and you happy now, Roman said.

After he got done eating. Roman had clean up the kitchen before he walks upstairs.

I need a shower, Roman mumble.

He lock the door.

The water was running in the bathroom as Roman was taking his clothes off.

He looks in the mirror. Roman looked down at his stomach before he climbs into the shower.

Minutes later. 

Roman had a towel wrapped around him as he walks out of the bathroom.

He slips on clean underwear and sweatpants.

( One month )

Soon as Roman open his eye. He covers his mouth as he runs to the bathroom.

Just a couple more months. No more morning sickness, Roman thought .

When he had stand up. Roman had felt a little dizzy.

I'm ok, Roman said.

He brushes his teeth and wiped his mouth.

Idk if you are a boy/girl. But you are killing me with the morning sickness, Roman said as he rubs his stomach. 

He turns the bathroom lights off.

He walks back into his bedroom and closes the door and locks it.

I'm excited to find out what you are in two months. I don't care what you are and just as you are healthy. But I hope that you are a girl, Roman said as he lays his hand on his stomach.

( Two months )

Roman had a little bump but he wasn't showing just yet.

Roman hasn't told anyone that he was pregnant. They will know soon since he will start to show next month.

His cousin Letha want to hand out with him today.

Roman had quit smoking. When he had found that he was pregnant and it was bad for the baby.

Letha wanted to spend time with him. They end going to a carnival.

I never saw you eat cotton candy before, Letha said.

It look good and I haven't eaten anything, Roman said as he puts another piece of cotton candy in his mouth .

Can I have a piece, Letha asked? 

No, Roman said.

You aren't going to eat all of that. Why can't I have a piece then, Letha said.

I’m eating for two and I probably will eat all of this, Roman thought.

Roman look at her before he walk away .

Roman. Wait up, Letha said as she runs after him.

By the end of the night. Roman had a huge stuffed dinosaur on his shoulder.

( Three Months )

Roman was getting ready for work. When his belt wouldn't buckle. 

I’m now showing and getting fat. My belt won't buckle bc of my stomach, Roman said.

He takes the belt off and throws it on the bed .

You are making me fat, Roman said as he rubs his hands over the bump.

( Godfrey)

Pryce told Roman to come to the lab.

I’m here, Roman said.

Just lay down and pull your shirt up, Pryce said .

He pulled up his shirt a little .

This might be cold, Pryce said as he puts the gel on Roman’s stomach.

Roman watch Pryce move the stick around his stomach .

There is your baby, Pryce said as he points at the screen .

He looks at the screen with a smile.

Do you want to know the sex, Pryce asked ?

Yeah I do, Roman said .

Congratulations It's a girl, Pryce said.

Does she look healthy, Roman asked ?

Yeah. Everything looks good and She looks good and healthy, Pryce said.

Ok, Roman said .

Here is your pictures and I will see you again next month, Pryce said. 

Roman puts the pictures in his suit jacket.

He walk back to his office .

I guess that I was right about you being girl and also me craving sweets all the time, Roman says as he rubs his stomach.   
  


( Four Months)

Roman was woken by his stomach growling.

I'm up, Roman said as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

He gets up from the bed and walks down the stairs.

Roman was craving Pickles and Peanut Butter.

I never have ate pickles in my life. Ever since I got pregnant and all I do is now eat pickles, Roman said as he takes another bite.

( Five months )

Roman was in her nursery putting clothes away. When his phone rang .

Hello, Roman said.

Hi, Peter said .

What do you want Peter, Roman said .

I just want to tell you that I’m sorry that I left and didn't tell you goodbye, Peter said.

Are you coming back to Hemlock Grove, Roman asked? 

Yeah. Two years, Peter said. 

I have to go, Roman said .

Roman , Peter sa.

Roman had hang up on him .

( Six Months )

Seriously Little one, Roman said as he gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom for the fourth time.

I'm ready for you to come out little one, Roman said as he rubs his stomach.

The baby kicks under Roman’s hand.

I need to name you, Roman said .

He had look up some girls names on his phone .

Do you like Kelly, Roman said.

The baby didn't move .

I'm going to take that as a no then, Roman said .

Do you like Nadia, Roman said.

The baby was kicking like crazy.

I’m going to name you. Nadia Emilia Godfrey.

( Seven Months ) 

Roman was in Nadia's nursery. He had already had an outfit for her.

I'm excited to meet you and hold you in my arms, Roman said as he rubs his belly .

Nadia kicks under his hand.

Peter had text and called Roman all day and won't stop.

Roman ends up deleting Peter's number off his phone. 

Why would he care now if he just left and didn't tell me goodbye, Roman thought .

I don't need him. I can raise this baby by myself, Roman said.

( Eight Months )

Roman was huge. Everyone at work knew that their boss was pregnant by his belly.

Everyone since. Roman hit eight months pregnant that he can't sleep at night and the only way to sleep is a pregnancy pillow. 

Sometimes Nadia keeps him up by kicking him hard in the ribs. 

He has to use the bathroom all the time. 

Roman has trouble getting out of bed in the morning and nighttime when he goes to the bathroom .

Nadia kicks him in the ribs when he meant food .

Ik that you want out but you have one more month before you come out, Roman said as he rubs his stomach.  
  


( Nine months )   
  


Roman was woken at 5:30 am and pain in his stomach.

It might just be Braxton hicks, Roman said.

When Roman stands up from the bed. His water had broken.

My water broke and she is coming now, Roman said as he holds his stomach .

You couldn't wait until another day, Roman said .

Nadia kicks him .

Maybe a bath will help, Roman said .

( One hour later )

The water was cold and the pain was getting worse.

Ahh, Roman said as he holds his stomach as another contraction went threw him.

( Warning Giving Birth. Don't read if you don't like it )

Roman had towels and Scissors on the bed. When the baby is born 

Roman was holding his legs as he pushed.

This fucking hurts so bad, Roman said as he pushes again.

He moved his hand down there and felt her head.

He push once again .

Her head was out.

That why it's called the ring of fire, Roman said .

Roman push two more time before she came out.

A cried feel the air.

He gently cleans all the blood off of her.

He grabs the scissors and grab the cord and cut it.

( Warning Lactation )

Hi baby girl, Roman said as he gently picks up her.

Nadia continues to cry.

Ik that you are hungry, Roman said as he fixes her into his arm.

Shh. Ik, Roman said as he moves his nipple to her mouth.

She lactates on right way.

This feels so weird, Roman said.

Nadia opens her eyes and look up at him while she eats.

Her eyes were blue before they turn green like Roman’s ( Ik that In Hemlock Grove Nadia's eyes were blue but just pretend they were green ) 

Nadia pulls away and lets a yawn. 

Ik that you want to go to sleep but I have to burp you, Roman said as he lays her on his shoulder and taps her back.

Nadia lets out a big burp and splits up a little.

He gently lays her down on a pillow.

He put on clean underwear and sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Roman grab baby wipes and clean her. He put a clean diaper on her and pink onesie and mittens on her hands.

He lay her in the crib and grab the baby monitor.

Roman was taking a shower. When Nadia cries came threw the baby monitor.

The dirty sheets were in the washer and now the room smells good. The sheets were changed and had clean ones on.

I'm coming, Roman said as he puts on clean underwear and sweatpants, and a t-shirt.

He walk into Nadia Nursery .

She was awake and crying.

Shh. Mama is here, Roman said as he gently picks her up from the crib.

Nadia continues to cry.

He fixes his shirt and moves Nadia to his chest.

She lactates on and sucks happily.

Roman looked at her with a smile and he runs his finger down her head. 

Nadia looked up at him still eating.

My beautiful baby girl. I love you so much, Roman said .

Welcome to the world. Nadia Emilia Godfrey, Roman said. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's have been a couple of months since Roman has giving birth to his daughter Nadia. She is four months old now .

Roman was getting ready for work. When a cry came threw on the baby monitor.

Mama is coming, Roman said as he walks into her nursery.

Hey. What wrong, Roman said as he picks her up.

Nadia continues to cry.

You just had been feed so. Maybe need a diaper change, Roman said as he checks her diaper.

Yep. You need a new diaper, Roman said as he lays her on the changing table.

He unbuttons her onesie and takes her dirty diaper off.

He cleans her well and puts a clean diaper on her.

Since I don't have anyone to watch you. I'm taking you with me to work, Roman said with a smile.

He put a long sleeve pink onesie and black pants and pink socks and a pink bow on her head.

There all better, Roman said as he picks her up.

Nadia looks at him with her big green eyes and a little smile on her face.

He lays Nadia in her car seat and buckles her up.

I think that I have everything, Roman thought.

He had the diaper bag on his shoulder and Nadia’s car seat in one hand.

( Godfrey Tower )

Roman was in his office going threw papers.

Nadia was sleeping in her car seat by his desk.

He lock the door. So no one will come in ( Ik that Roman office in Hemlock Grove is Glass and you can see in his office but just pretend that it's not made of glass and you can't see in it ) 

Roman was going over a paper. When Nadia woke up and started to cry.

Hi. What wrong baby girl, Roman said as he unbuckles her from the car seat .

Nadia continue to cry .

He checks her diaper .

Nope. You don't need a diaper change, Roman same .

Roman moved Nadia to his other arm as he fixed his shirt.

He grabs a blanket covers him and Nadia.

She lactates on and sucks happily .

Roman moved the blanket a little and looking at her while she eats.

Nadia had her eyes closes as she eats.

My little angel, Roman said as he traces his finger down her cheek.

Minutes later .

Nadia pulled away and was about close her eyes.

Ik that you are tired. But I have to burp you or your tummy will hurt, Roman said as he fixes his shirt and lays Nadia on his shoulder.

He taps her back until she lets out a burp and little spit up on his suit.

( Godfrey Manor )

I'm glad to be home, Roman said.

He put Nadia's car seat on the floor.

Let's get you out of there baby girl, Roman said as he unbuckles her from the car seat.

Nadia moves in her sleep .

Let's put you down for a nap, Roman said as he walks upstairs with Nadia in his arms.

He walks into her nursery .

He gently lay her down in the crib and cover her with a blanket .

Sweet dreams, Roman said as he kisses her on the forehead.

He turns the lights out and grabs the baby monitor.

Roman looks at his daughter one more time before he closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning This have Lactation. If this makes you uncomfortable don't read it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Lactation and if it's you uncomfortable. Don't read it

Roman was woken by Nadia's cries going threw the baby monitor.

Mama is coming, Roman said as he climbed out of bed and walks to her nursery.

Nine-month-old Nadia was standing up in her crib still crying her eyes out. 

Shh. It's okay, Roman said as he picks her up from the crib.

Nadia continues to cry.

He checks her diaper. 

You need a diaper change, Roman said as he lays her on the changing table.

He unbuttoned her onesie and takes off her dirty diaper and throws it away and grabs a baby wiped and cleans her and puts a clean diaper on her.

There all better now, Roman said as he rubs her back in comfort.

She looks up at him with her green eyes and smile on her face.

My little angel, Roman said with a smile as he looks down at her.

Let's get you dress for the day.

He changes her into a long sleeve white onesie and black pants and white socks.

Nadia was on a blanket that was on the floor. She was playing with her toys and putting them in her mouth.

Roman was talking to someone on the phone .

You have some nerves to freaking called me, Roman said.

Roman, Peter said.

What the hell do you want, Roman said.

I'm sorry that I left and didn't tell you goodbye, Peter said.

Roman didn't say anything.

I have to go, Roman said.

Wait Roman, Peter sai.

He hangs up on Peter.

I will kill that son of a bitch when I see him. I can't believe that he had some nerves to call me again, Roman thought.

Are you having fun, Roman said with a smile as he watches Nadia play with her toys.

Nadia looked at him with a smile as she throws her toy monkey at him.

Here you go, Roman said as he hands her back the toy monkey.

Nadia looks at him before she put the monkey in her mouth. 

I love you, baby girl, Roman said as he picks her from the floor.

Nadia giggles as she puts her little hand on his cheek.

( Later that day ) 

Nadia was in her swing awake and she was looking at the tv.

Roman was on his phone as he was about to call someone. When Nadia start to cry for him.

Mama is coming, Roman said as he picks her up from the swing.

( Warning Lactation )

Roman had move her to his right arm as he fixes his shirt.

She lactates on and sucks happily.

My little girl, Roman said as he runs his finger down her cheek as she eats.

Nadia opens her eyes and looks up at him.

Minutes later.

She pulled away.

Roman fixes his shirt and lay Nadia on his shoulder as he taps her back .

She let's out a burp and a little spit upon him.

Good job, Roman said with a smile as he cleans her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Male Lactation. If you don't like it and don't read it.

Today was Nadia was first birthday.

Good morning birthday girl, Roman said as he picks her up from the crib.

Mama, Nadia said as she puts her hand on Roman cheek.

I can't believe that you are one today. You need to stop getting so big on Mama, Roman said with a smile.

Nadia looks at him with her big green eyes.

She lets out a yawn as Nadia lays her head on down on his shoulder.

Let's get you ready for the day, Roman said as he lays her on the changing table.

He takes off the dirty diaper and throws it away and starts to clean her. Roman grabs a clean diaper and puts it on her .

He had changed her into a white onesie and black pants .

Let's get you some breakfast birthday girl, Roman said as he looks at Nadia with a smile.

milk, Nadia whined .

Ik. You are hungry, Roman said as he tries to calm her down.

( Warning Lactation)

Nadia was laying on one of those pregnancy pillows. While Roman was fixing his shirt. 

Mama, Nadia whined again. 

Shh. Here you go, Roman said as he moves her closer to his chest.

She lactates on and begins to suck .

Nadia had her eyes closed as she eats.

I can't believe that you are one today. You are getting so big on me and I want you to stay small forever, Roman said as he runs his finger threw her dark hair. 

Nadia opens her eyes and looks up at him, while she eats.

My beautiful girl, Roman sai. He was cut off by the phone ringing .

Hello, Roman said as he watched Nadia eat.

Hi Roman, Peter said .

What do you want Peter, Roman said .

I just want to tell you that I'm coming back to Hemlock Grove next year, Peter said.

You are, Roman said .

Yeah I am. I can't wait to see you again Roman, Peter said .

Roman was about to reply. When Nadia unlatched and began to cry.

Who is crying? Do you have a baby in the house Roman, Peter asked? 

Shee-It, Roman mumbled.

It's just a baby on the tv crying that all, Roman said.

Oh ok, Peter said .

I will be right back, Roman said .

Ok, Peter said .

He had hit the mute button on the phone that Peter won't hear him.

Shh. Ik that you are still hungry and mama is going to fix that now, Roman said as he moved her to his other nipple .

She lactates on and begins to suck .

I need to tell Peter about her soon before it's too late, Roman mumbled. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's has been two years. Peter is back in Hemlock Grove and Roman hasn't told him about Nadia yet.

Mama wake up, Two-year-old Nadia said as she crawls on top of Roman.

It's 7 am, Roman said as he glanced at the clock.

I'm hungry, Nadia said as she grabs at Roman’s shirt.

Let's get you something to eat then, Roman said as he picks her up and puts her on his hip.

Mama, Nadia whined.

I'm going to get you something to eat, Roman said as he puts Nadia in her highchair.

Let's see if you like Bananas, Roman said as he feeds her.

Nadia looked at him with a smile.

I'm guessing that you want more huh, Roman said.

She giggles.

Here you go, Roman said as he feeds another thing of banana to her.

Knock.

Who could that be at 9 am, Roman said.

He got up from the chair and walk to the door.

Roman open the door .

Peter, Roman said.

Uh, Hi Roman, Peter said awkwardly.

What are you doing here, Roman said.

My mom and I just got back and I want to see you, Peter said .

Roman just look at him.

Can I come in, Peter asked?

Yeah, Roman said.

So. What have you been doing for the last two years since I have been gone, Peter asked?

Working and taking care of Nadia, Roman said.

Who is Nadia, Peter asked?

Our daughter, Roman said.

Wait what, Peter said.

Turns out. I had found out that I was pregnant after you had left Hemlock Grove, Roman said.

How. You are a boy, Peter said.

I don't know but I had got pregnant after we had sex, Roman said.

Can I meet her, Peter asked?

Yeah, Roman said.

Mama, Nadia whined.

Hi baby girl, Roman said as he picks her up out of the highchair.

Why did she just call you mama, Peter said.

Uh, Roman said.

There is someone here that wants to meet you, Roman said.

Peter meet your daughter, Roman said.

She looks just like you, Peter said.

Yeah. She does, Roman said.

What is her full name, Peter asked?

Nadia Emilia Godfrey, Roman said .

What didn't you give Nadia my last name, Peter asked ?

You had left Hemlock Grove when I was pregnant with Nadia and so I just gave her my last name, Roman said. 

It should be Nadia Emilia Rumancek, Peter said .

Well it's not and it's going to stay Godfrey, Roman said .

Nadia is my daughter too Roman, Peter said .

You haven't been in her life for two years, Roman said.

Roman, Peter said.

Just stop. All you did was put your cum in me and I did most of the work. I had carried her for nine months and my body change for her and I had given birth to her, Roman said 

Roman, Peter said .

Just get out, Roman said.

Peter got up from the couch and walk out the door and slammed the door .


End file.
